


2024+

by nearlyconscious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Community: hp_nextgen_fest, Cross-Generation Relationship, Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Femslash, Harry Potter Next Generation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlyconscious/pseuds/nearlyconscious
Summary: Rose was not looking forward so much to yet another boring Ministry event, but it turned out to be... interesting.





	2024+

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh, this prompt! It was like a cute little kitten asking for cuddles : I could not resist. I adore this pairing, and I can't pass an opportunity to have fun with fancy dress :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment here or on [livejournal](https://hp-nextgen-fest.livejournal.com/120549.html).


End file.
